Many commercial, industrial, and government facilities require a significant number of lighting fixtures for adequate illumination, and therefore use a significant amount of power to operate the fixtures. In an effort to reduce costs in powering the light fixtures, as well as address environmental conservation concerns, a number of lighting control systems are used which employ sensors to automatically and selectively power the light fixtures on and off. Such lighting control systems are especially useful to automatically power down lights used infrequently, and thereby minimize lights remaining on unnecessarily after users have vacated the area. Thus, lighting control systems can provide significant energy and cost savings.
Currently, different types of occupancy sensors such as passive infrared (“PIR”) ultrasonic, microwave and acoustic sensors, for example, are used for lighting control systems. The PIR sensor activates lighting fixtures whenever a moving or additional heat source is detected. The ultrasonic sensor emits ultrasonic vibrations at frequencies of 25 kHz or higher and listens to the return of echoes. If a significant Doppler shift is detected, it indicates a high probability that there is movement in the room. The lighting fixtures are then activated in response to the detected movement. Based on a preset time interval, the light fixtures are activated to illuminate the room for a period of time that is typically between three and sixty minutes in duration. The motion sensitivity of the sensors is usually set by users upon the initial installation of the sensors.
PIR sensors, however, are characterized by a number of disadvantages. First, PIR sensors cannot detect motion behind barriers in a room. For instance, if a secretary is standing behind a file cabinet, the PIR sensor cannot detect motion occurring behind the file cabinet. Therefore, it may appear to the sensor that the secretary is no longer in the room, and the lights will be powered off once the preset time period for illumination has expired.
Secondly, PIR sensors are susceptible to “dead spots” which are areas in the room where the PIR sensors are less sensitive to heat sources. The dead spots usually occur in areas that have obstructions or at the fringes of the range of the PIR sensor.
Ultrasonic sensors suffer from the following disadvantages. Firstly, ultrasonic sensors are subject to false tripping where the lights can be powered based on false readings. The cause of false tripping is usually heating and air conditioning units moving air flow. The change in air temperature effects the return echoes by introducing phase and amplitude changes which, in turn, changes the arrival time of the echoes. Since the echoes do not arrive when expected, the ultrasonic sensors assume that movement has been detected in the room.
Secondly, ultrasonic sensors typically use continuous wave ultrasonic signals. Ultrasonic sensors using continuous wave signals respond to any detected motion in a room. There is no discrimination between a small object close to the ultrasonic sensor and a larger object that is further away. In other words, there is no range discrimination using continuous wave ultrasonic signals.
Thirdly, ultrasonic sensors do not perform as well in noisy environments. The noise can give false readings, causing the lights to power off at an inappropriate time.
Fourthly, conventional ultrasonic sensors draw a lot of current due to transmitting a continuous signal. It would be preferable to transmit a different type of signal from an ultrasonic sensor and draw as little current as necessary.
Therefore, a need exists for an occupancy sensor that can detect objects behind obstacles in a room. The occupancy sensor should also be able to address dead spots in a room. In addition, the occupancy sensor should also be able to address the problems associated with the effects of heating and air conditioning on airflow. Further, the occupancy sensor should be able to operate in noisy environments, as well as draw minimal current.